In the practice of orthodontics, super elastic arch wires are secured to misaligned teeth for applying directional forces such that the teeth can be realigned. To bend and activate super elastic arch wires in four quadrants of a patient's mouth, two pairs of specialized pliers were needed, i.e., left hand and right hand pliers. These are commercially available as Bendistal Pliers, and are based on the description in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,236 issued Mar. 7, 1995 for “Orthodontic Pliers”.